Little Gray Fur Ball
by Selena.Morgan
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis es un afamado escritor que luego de acoger un pequeño gatito gris en su apartamento descubrirá... -spoiler! xD-
1. Gray Kitten

N/A: No hay mucho que decir, sólo es un intento de retomar el hábito de escribir.  
>Por cierto, si no hay review, no hay continuación debido a la falta de interés expresada por los lectores por continuar leyendo la historia.<p>

-Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, como así tampoco lo hacen los personajes de dicha serie, siendo los mismos, propiedad de su autora Yana Toboso.-

Despertó tras oír el timbre de su apartamento. Decidido a obviarlo, cubrió su cabeza con su almohada y viró en su cama para seguir relajando su mente en el mundo inverosímil de los sueños, hasta oir nuevamente ese fastidioso sonido en busca de su atención. Se quedo unos segundos inmóvil, meditando cuan fructuoso podría ser levantarse antes de las 8 de la mañana un sábado. Decidiéndose al oír el tercer llamado de atención por parte de un tercero que al parecer, era la primera vez que veía un timbre en su vida, se levantó molesto y con ganas de solucionar su presente problema.

Luego de haberse calzado sus pantuflas y colocarse una bata para tapar su ropa de cama, se dirigió a atender a quién fuera que estuviera osando interrumpir su bien merecido descanso. Tras no obtener respuesta al hablar mediante el portero eléctrico, espió por la mirilla de su puerta por si el llamado fuera dentro y no fuera del edificio, por más seguro que estuviera de haber percibido el sonido particular del timbre que da a la calle.

Nada... -bufó frustrado, dispuesto a volver a la cama, deteniendo sus pasos al oír algo golpeteando la puerta de su apartamento. Viró con sigilo y abrió rápidamente la puerta de par en par para encontrar in fraganti al responsable de esa broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, paró en seco al encontrar una pequeña cajita con varios agujeritos, moviéndose frente a sus pies. Sin duda no recordaba haber encargado ningún tipo de encomienda, ni haber sido informado de recibir algo por parte de nadie, sobre todo porque no era una persona de muchas amistades. Dubitativo, tomó la caja y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Una vez en la cocina, observó el objeto movedizo con determinación buscando remitente y destinatario, suspirando al no encontrar ninguna de las dos indicaciones en el paquete. Usando la lógica, si no indicaba destinatario y la caja terminó frente a su puerta, sin olvidar los persistentes llamados para que la encontrara, definitivamente lo que tenía en frente era para su atención.

Abrió la caja con cuidado, encontrando varias mantas dentro, tapando lo que momentáneamente se veía como un bultito, el cual asumió, era el responsable de darle movimiento a las seis tapas de cartón. Quitó pacientemente manta por manta, disipándosele absolutamente el sueño al encontrar un pequeño gatito gris de no más de un mes de edad.

Tras observarlo atento por un momento, lo levantó hallando debajo una pequeña nota escrita con una caligrafía propia de un niño de preescolar, la cual sólo indicaba "Ciel", por lo cual entendió, así debía llamarse la pequeña bolita de pelos que en esos momentos se encontraba caminando torpemente y con los ojitos cerrados, dentro de la pequeña caja.

Siempre había tenído cierta fascinación por los felinos en general, aunque debido a las reglas del consorcio del edificio en el cual residía, no había considerado tener un gato puesto a que estaba prohibido tener animales de ningún tipo dentro de los apartamentos. Salió de sus pensamientos al oir un leve maullido y decidiéndo darle definitivamente un hogar y el cuidado correspondiente, le tomó en su mano.

- Oya oya... tienes hambre, pequeño? -musitó sonriendo, rascándole con delicadeza la barbilla mientras la pequeña pelusita iniciaba un casi imperceptible ronroneo en respuesta a sus caricias.

Pegó al gatito contra su pecho sosteniéndole aun en su mano, buscando un recipiente en dónde volcar un poco de leche para alimentar al pequeño y acallar sus insistentes maullidos.  
>Una vez encontró un platito acorde a las dimensiones de la bolita de felpa, le llenó con leche y dejó sobre la mesa, parando a Ciel en la misma y colocando su carita frente al platito para evitarle mayores complicaciones al momento de llenar su pequeña y aun pelada pancita.<p> 


	2. Awkward Dreams

N/A: Me voy a tomar la libertad de aclarar que para un autor es MUY importante la opinión de sus lectores, por lo cual insisto que si no hay reviews, no hay update, sorry.

-Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, como así tampoco lo hacen los personajes de dicha serie, siendo los mismos, propiedad de su autora Yana Toboso.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había acogido al pequeño gatito en su apartamento. La visita al veterinario no había sido nada relevante, puesto que el gatito contaba con buena salud y sólo requeriría una mínima atención la cual se reducía a alimentación y buen descanso. Sin embargo, había algo que, considerándolo una extraña casualidad, le generaba intriga.

Desde el primer día que Ciel vivía consigo en su apartamento, comenzó a tener extraños sueños (valga la redundancia puesto que los sueños suelen ser extraños), todas las noches y sin excepción, con un niño de cabello gris azulado y llamativos ojos lapislázuli.

Al comienzo no le dio mayor importancia, considerándolo un sueño bizarro, como generalmente los sueños suelen ser. Sin embargo, a medida pasaban los días y las noches, empezó a llamarle la atención que los sueños se reiteraran, quizá no en su contenido, sino por el hecho de estar siempre ese niño de ojos azules involucrado en ellos. Más aun cuando aquel niño le recordaba de alguna manera a su pequeña bola de pelos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que el reloj de su notebook ya indicaba la una de la madrugada. Le ponía de los nervios el sólo pensar que estuvo frente a aquel aparato durante cinco horas consecutivas sin lograr que nada productivo asomara por su mente. Suspiró cansado y bajó la tapa de su computadora portátil. En tan sólo seis días la editorial para la cual trabajaba lo llamaría para solicitarle el boceto final de su nueva novela para correcciones, ediciones y demás formalidades, y su falta de inspiración para darle a la historia un final le atosigaba en demasía.

Sin duda ser un escritor tenía sus ventajas. Trabajaba en su casa, a su ritmo y controlando su propio tiempo. Tiempo… Algo de lo cual vivía pendiente. No era de sorprenderse el hecho que su apartamento estuviera plagado de relojes por cada uno de sus ambientes; sin mencionar que le era costumbre llevar a donde fuera, incluso dentro de su propia vivienda, un reloj antiquísimo de bolsillo, el cual había adquirido en una subasta orientada a gente con renombre y gran poder adquisitivo. Siendo él, Sebastian Michaelis, un escritor que aun a sus jóvenes 27 años había conseguido que sus obras fueran lo que comúnmente se denomina "Best Seller", durante seis años consecutivos, comprar esa reliquia no le había generado el más significativo gasto, incluso aun se cuestionaba el por qué vivía en un apartamento.

Dejó de divagar al oir un maullido, bajando la tapa de su notebook al asimilarlo rápidamente como un reproche por parte de Ciel,que a medida pasaban los días se volvía cotidiano. Sonrío negando con la cabeza, bajando su mirada al piso, donde se encontraba el pequeño gatito esperándole sentado al lado de la puerta de su habitación, como indicándole que era hora de dormir.

Luego de apagar las luces se dirigió donde su acompañante le indicaba y se alistó para recostarse y dormir mientras Ciel lo observaba hecho una bolita sobre la almohada. Ya una vez acostado, cerró sus ojos para conciliar el sueño mientras era arrullado por un suave ronroneo, durmiéndose lenta y profundamente sin siquiera notarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde se hallaba? No tenía la más remota idea, sólo podía describir el lugar como un espacio amplio y lujoso; de lo único que estaba seguro inconscientemente, era que en cualquier momento aparecería ese niño de ningún lado y le miraría de una manera que hasta el día de hoy, no lograba describir.


End file.
